Ivory keys and Rainy days
by AtraThestral
Summary: People say you only fall in love once, so how can they be certain when they do? Was it the way your heart pounded painfully in your chest? Or was it the way you constantly felt a painful longing when they weren't around? AU


Once upon a time, there was a not so frivolous and charming prince by the name of Remus John Lupin. His fairy tail was more along the lines of a nightmare. The pretty damsels and immaculate castles were replaced by bloody fangs and monthly tortures. He waited his whole life someone to sweep him away... To steal him away from his own mind, but no one ever came. He spent month after agonizing month, pleading with the stars to end his misery. With ever passing moon his body became weaker, his bones more brittle, his mind more tired. He wanted to end it all. What was the point of going on when this is what he had to look forward to every month?

On the other hand, a very boisterous and handsome Sirius Black happened to stumble into his life at just the perfect moment. The moment amber orbs met grey, Remus knew there was no turning back. The back flips his stomach did when ever that ebony haired boy was around was enough to make his knees weak. He supposed that it was love... but how can one really know? People say you only fall in love once, so how can they be certain when they do? Was it the way your heart pounded painfully under your ribs? Or was it the way you constantly felt that painful longing in your chest when they weren't around? Either way, Remus was feeling all of the major symptoms.

The tawny haired boy only crossed Sirius's path a few marvelous times. Remus happened upon a quaint little coffee shop where Sirius often sang and played the piano. Remus would sneak in on the nights he preformed, sitting in the back and closing his eyes, letting himself drown in Sirius's voice. Remus's naturally timid nature prevented him from so much as look Sirius in the eyes. He had sent countless years building walls and burning bridges, but he was prepared to destroy all his hard work for any chance to get close to Sirius. He had spent countless hours musing over the perfect way to approach Sirius, but when it all came down to it, all frivolous thoughts were cast aside the moment Remus stepped into the coffee shop. He was perfectly content merely breathing the same air as the black haired beauty.

The heavens were smiling down on Remus on one ordinary rainy afternoon. After Sirius's performance, he had scampered on over to the bar and sat down directly next to Remus. "So I finally get to met my biggest fan." Sirius leaned far into Remus's personal space and shot him an award winning smile.

"I-" Remus was at a loss for words. How could he ever be excepted to think with Sirius's lips so close to his?

"I see you in here quite a bit." Sirius announced, ordering a highly alcoholic beverage from the pretty bar maid.

"Oh... Well yes, it is on my way home from work..." That was a lie. In fact it was clear in the other side of town from both Remus's place of business and his home.

"Strange we've never talked before." He ran a hand through his perfect locks. "I look forward to seeing a familiar face every week. Sirius Orion Black at your service." He stuck out his hand, a wide smile gracing his angelic face.

"Remus John Lupin." Remus took his hand, pulling away quickly in fear of seeming too familiar.

"Can I buy you a drink Remus?" Sirius ask with an arch of one perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"I suppose." Remus swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat.

"Tell me a bit about yourself Remus." He said while motioning towards the bar maid and ordering Remus the same clear drink that was in his own glass.

"What would you like to know?" He tried his best to sound casual while he looked down into his glass that was just set before him.

"How old are you?" Sirius asked boldly.

"Twenty three." Remus admitted rather shyly. "Yourself?" Boldly, he took a long drink from his glass, wincing as the liquid burned his throat.

"Seventeen." Sirius threw his head back in laughter, revealing a delicious looking stretch of pale skin.

"A little underage then." Remus said with a sly smile as he nodded towards the glass in Sirius's hand. Sirius simply winked before downing the remainder of the glass, gesturing for another. Remus was surprised how easy it was to talk to the boy. He felt completely at easy in his company, like he was meant to know him his whole life. He felt like he was whole, for the first time in a long time.

It didn't take long for the two men to find themselves in the midst of a drinking game. Remus soon found out that Sirius couldn't hold his alcohol as well as the younger boy would have liked to think. It wasn't long after Sirius third drink that his speech began to slur and he was slumping pitifully in his seat. "Alright old chap, looks like it's time to get you home." Remus chuckled, treating for the drinks Sirius had offered to buy while he slipped an arm under Sirius and hoisted him up from the shoulders.

"My mum will kill me if I come home like this." Remus quickly questioned the fact that if he found that endearing, he could be considered a pedophile. "Can I crash on your couch tonight Remus? I'll seriously owe you one." Remus gulped. Could he really trust himself alone behind closed doors with a drunk Sirius Black? Before his fantasies ran too wild, he mentally shook himself and focused on the task before him.

"Well I would hate to see your mum kill you so I suppose I'll allow it this once."

After a long journey to Remus's shabby flat on the outskirts of town, Sirius had almost thrown up on him twice, and had fallen into the gutter more times then he could count. Remus laughed when he realized he and Sirius had the same amount to drink and although he was feeling plenty tipsy himself, he was nowhere near as far gone as Sirius. "You're so sweet Remus." His speech was slurring together terribly. He gave off a little hiccup and tumbled to the ground.

"Just a little further love." Remus gave off a very unmanly string of giggles. The stairs to his flat's building were so close, but Sirius was making it so difficult. It took Remus a good fifteen minutes to get Sirius off the ground, but he eventually managed. Despite that night's events, Remus could feel himself fall steadily more in love with the younger man.

It was quite the event getting Sirius up the three flights of stairs that lead to Remus's floor, and they were making quite a racket. Remus was almost positive that the entire complex had been woken up by Sirius's howling laughter. Remus fumbled with his keys, dropping them more times then not, but eventually, he managed to open the door and fumbled to find the light switch. "I'll fetch some blankets and pillows." Remus disappeared into the bedroom with Sirius in tow.

"You're bed looks much comfyer then the couch." Sirius observed as he threw himself into the pile of linens that laid in a knot at the end of Remus's bed where he had neglected to make them this morning. "What if I just sleep here tonight." Remus watched his eyelids flutter close and he sighed as light snoring emanated from deep in the boy's chest. He gave off a small laugh as he removed the boy's shoes and his jeans. Remus's fingers lingered over the pale skin of his hips. Tossing the jeans aside quickly, he covered the boy up to prevent himself from doing anything rash, and went to take a shower.

The cold water helped his steadily growing headache and he sighed as his mind refused to stray from a very drunk Sirius now asleep in his bed. He felt sick. Perverted. What kind of decent bloke in his right mind would bang one out in the shower as a drunk teenager was asleep in their bed? He let the water run over him, washing away his shame before turning it off and throwing a towel around his waist. "Trying to get in my pants I see?" When Remus got back in the room, Sirius was laying in his bed, propped up on his elbows and he racked his eyes over Remus's body. Remus blushed.

"N-no... Sleeping in jeans and trainers didn't seem too comfortable." He explained as his blush creeped down his neck. He seemed to be sobering up but he wasn't quite there yet. "Well you can have the bed, I'll just sleep on the couch."

"The bed is big enough for both of us." Sirius's voice was hoarse and Remus swallowed. He suddenly felt very naked standing there in just a towel.

"W-well..." He couldn't find an argument strong enough to prevent himself from crawling into bed with a bloke he barley knew. His face turned a deep shade of scarlet and he turned away so he could rummage through his draw for a decent pair of pajama pants. "Do you want s-something to sleep in or something." Remus cursed himself when he realized he was much bolder when he was drunk. He wasn't completely sober yet... Maybe that could justify for the horrible acts that he was sure would follow the moment he sat down on the bed.

"I sleep in shorts anyway, so I'm fine." Remus didn't turn around to look at him as he slipped the pajama pants on under his towel. He could feel Sirius staring at him as he pulled a tight fitting wife beater on over his head.

"W-well goodnight." Remus said with a shaky voice as he crawled into bed next to Sirius.

"You never told me about yourself Remus." His voice purred in Remus's ear, sending shivers up his spine. He barely knew this boy. He never meant to pick him up at the bar and he certainty wasn't about to let it turn into a one night stand... he conscience would never allow it.

"This is taking a turn for the worse." Remus declared, pushing the covers back with stubborn force before stumbling away from Sirius.

"I know you want this to happen Remus." His eyes were dark with lust. "I see the way you look at me while I'm singing in the coffee shop. And you lied about the shop being close to home. In fact, I'm going to go as far as say that you go out of your way to see me preform." He slithered out if the covers much like a lion stalking it's pray. Was it really that obvious that he was gay?

"You're quite the narcissistic little creature aren't you?" Remus's words lost all their venom when his voice cracked. Despite the age difference, Remus found himself being incredibly intimidated by the boy. He had a natural way of presenting himself that screamed superiority. He carried himself with such poise that it was obvious that he had been brought up like a little prince, while Remus's past had been the exact opposite.

Sirius pranced over to where Remus was cowering against the wall. He stopped just before their noses met and smiled wickedly, his breath laced with the stench of alcohol. Remus's eyes naturally fell upon the boy's full red lips. He could barely control himself. He did everything in his power to prevent himself from taking the naturally pouty lips between his teeth. "I know you want to." Sirius teased. Remus's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he felt a knee pressed firmly between his legs. Remus racked his brain for an escape, but he was stuck between a rock and a hard place (quite literally), and it was becoming increasingly harder to think while his blood rushed off to more important places.

Things were steadily turning sour. For one, Sirius was terribly underage and he could easily go to jail if things went to far, and to boot, Remus barely knew the bloke! Remus rummaged through his brain in search of some personal information about Sirius. When his thoughts came up blank, he pushed Sirius back gently. "We really shouldn't." Remus cursed himself for forever fulfilling the role as the responsible adult, even after a heavy drinking session with a teenager.

"But I want to." Sirius gave him a pretty pout. Remus felt a moan escape past his lips as he gazed down at Sirius's full lips.

"Trust me, you'll regret it in the morning when you wake up next to a crusty old geezer like me." He could feel the effects of the mind numbing alcohol dwindling far too quickly, and all of his rational thoughts that had been brushed aside earlier that night came charging at him, forcing him to do the right thing like always. When was it his turn to pick up sleazy teenagers at a bar and having a non-complicated one night stand?

"I don't think I will, but if you're hinting at not wanting me to hang around tomorrow, I'll gladly leave. I'm not a skirt, I don't expect you to make me breakfast." As they stood there, Remus's back against the wall and Sirius's nose brushing his, he could practically see the younger boy's eyes clearing and speech returning to it's original elegance. Maybe he did want this.

Remus's eyes hadn't strayed from Sirius's perfect mouth. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He nearly growled before finally taking that full bottom lip between his teeth. Sirius's eyelids fluttered shut as he smiled against the other man's mouth. Remus took a step forward, blindly guiding Sirius backwards until his knees hit the mattress and they feel onto the bed in a tangle of limbs. Sirius's skin felt so good under Remus's finger tips. From the smooth skin pulled taught against lean muscles, to the soft peach fuzzy above his navel... Everything about the boy was perfect and so completely delectable.

Remus positioned himself above Sirius, straddling his waist and he pressed their hips together firmly. The boy below him let out a mind blowing growl and Remus bit at the creamy skin at the nape of his neck tentatively. The thin material between them was still too much for Remus's liking, and he quickly pulled Sirius's shirt over his head before removing his own. He took a moment to ogle at Sirius's fit abdomen, before trailing kissed down his chest, fingering the waist band of his shorts tauntingly. "Come on." Sirius growled beneath him, wiggling his pelvis in a juvenile attempt to create friction.

"Patience." Remus purred in his ear, smirking at the way it made goose flesh creep up his neck. Sirius's hands wound their way into Remus's tawny locks as the older man made his way down his chest again, taking a sensitive nipple between his teeth as he went, driving Sirius wild.

To Sirius's relief, Remus finally pushed his shorts off his hips and down his thighs before letting them fall to the floor. Sirius's breathing hitched and Remus teased him, nipping at the creamy white skin of his inner thighs. "Bloody tease!" Sirius nearly squealed, bucking his hips instinctively. Remus put a firm hand on Sirius's hips as he took his length into his mouth. Sirius's eyes rolled back in his head and Remus's tongue swirled around him in the most pleasurable way imaginable. It obviously wasn't Remus's first time, but Sirius wasn't focused on that, he couldn't focus on anything to be honest. The hands in Remus's hair tighten as Sirius gentle pushed him down, urging him to take it deeper. Sirius looked down, watching Remus's head bob, dirty blond hair swept into his eyes, cheek bones high and cheeks hallowed.

Remus stopped, much to Sirius's dismay, when he felt the boy began to quiver and shake underneath him. "Not yet." He said hoarsely, licking his lips. That alone was almost enough to send Sirius over the edge. Remus sung his legs over so they were laying on the bed properly. Gingerly, he lifted the boys hips so he could place a pill underneath them. "Have you even don't his before?" Remus asked before continuing. With a shy shake of the head, Sirius bushed. "This is going to hurt but God do I want to see you face." Remus's voice was husky as he gazed into Sirius's eyes, the younger boy's pupils blow out in pleasure.

Sirius's face scrunched up in obviously discomfort as Remus prepped him. Remus whispered sweet nothings in his ear when his saw tears pooling in Sirius's eyes. Sirius watched as Remus's spat into the palm of his hand before white hot pain shot up his spin. Sirius hissed in pain while Remus pushed his sweaty hair off his forehead. After a few gentle trusts, the pain slowly melted away into pleasure and stars danced in front of his vision as Remus began pounding into something that sent him completely over the edge. As Sirius came, Remus could only describe his face as completely ineffable. He wished he could capture this moment forever. A few more deep thrusts and Remus himself collapsed on top of Sirius, burring his nose in the ebony locks. "Alright love?" He whispered, tucking a lose strain behind his ear.

"That was... brilliant." Sirius breathed dreamily as Remus rolled off of him. Much to Remus's delight, Sirius snuggled up to his side much like a puppy to it's loving master. "Remus I-" Remus silenced him with gentle kiss before switching off the lamp on his bedside table.


End file.
